Crystal Tragedy
by kniznik
Summary: After years of isolation, the Crystal Empire has finally opened its borders to the outside world. But with new opportunities, the new problems have also arisen. When asked for help, princess Celestia sends her student to help resolve Empires problems. But will she come to regret her decisions?


**All the copyrighted content belongs to their respective authors in Hasbro and to the Lauren Faust.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tragedy <strong>

Chapter 1.

_The winners of conflicts write history. But sometimes even they are not aware of the true story._

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna watched as chariot ascended into the sky. The two pegasus pulling it north towards the the Crystal Empire.<p>

"Are thou certain of this sister?" Asked Luna shifting her focus onto her sibling."We know that you hold him in high regard, but he had yet to face responsibility such as this."

"Come now Luna. Show some trust in his abilities." Was Celestia's response."You have known him for just as long as I have. He will do just fine. Of that I am certain."

"Yes, but Celestia. He has never ..." Luna was unable to finish as Celestia moved past her.

"He may have never experienced a situation similar to this one, but the knowledge needed to resolve it had been taught to him since foalhood. He is a prince after all." Celestia gave her sister a soft smile. "Perhaps it's time for student to become the teacher."

"Now come sister dear. The chef had promised to bake a cake by the recipe he acquired during his visit to the Griffon kingdom. And I for one can't wait to try it." She sounded quite giddy at the prospect of tasting chefs new pastry.

"Careful Celestia, or else our subjects might decide that their princess is far closer to the sun then it was believed." Her words fell on death ears as Celestia chose to ignore a friendly insult for her love of cakes. It wasn't as if she had an obsession with sweet desert.

The younger mare cast one last look at the carriage before following her sister to the dinning room. A single thought crossing her mind.

"_Be safe my friend."_

* * *

><p>Crystal Empire, otherwise known as the Jewel of the North was a magnificent city. Situated in the closest regions of the Frozen North, the city-state has spent in isolation for as long as anypony could remember. It was not until recently that the mysterious empire had opened its borders. Those who were lucky enough to receive permission to come here, were magnified by the beauty of the crystal structures in the city. Yet nothing could compare to the beauty and grace of the crystal tower built in the centre of the Imperial city.<p>

It is here in this tower palace can we find the ruler of this lands, watching through the window.

The mare known to all as Queen Crystal, for her name was cast away in accordance to traditions the moment she took the throne. She was a unicorn with a white coat and a light blue mane. Her entire form shining with radiance as a jewel in the sunlight. Upon her flank was depicted an image representing her position as a royalty, the crystal heart.

"Looking through the window wont make the Equestrian ambassador come any faster your Majesty." She heard an elderly voice from behind her.

Turning in the direction of the voice, she took note of the speaker. An elderly stallion with crystal blue coat and platinum mane.

"Perhaps not advisor Stonecraft, but I do get to enjoy the view while I wait." Came her reply.

The look of displeasure crossed Stonecraft's face. "Rather then wait for him to arrive we could try addressing the problems of the Empire ourselves."

"Again? Must I remind you of the incident with the Griffon kingdom advisor?" The Crystal queen was quick to reply, casting a glare at the Stonecraft. "We know next to nothing of the other nations. We require ambassadors knowledge before we start planning on approaching them again."

Stonecraft shifted from hoof to hoof at the reminder of the failed negotiations that had almost led to war had it not been for the interference of the Equestrian rulers.

"Some misunderstandings were bound to happen when addressing the foreign nations." He carefully replied, trying to mask his nervousness at the reminder of the failure but still unwilling to put the matter aside. "But it doesn't mean that we cannot address the affect your decision had on the Empire."

Queen Crystal sighted, knowing that her advisor was right. She had spent weeks trying to get the crystal ponies acquainted with her choice to end their self exile.

The initial reaction of her subjects was an expected one. Fear. The fear of unknown. It did not help that the beast of chaos that briefly terrorised the Empire, had came from the outside. But the destruction left in its wake left her little choice other then to seek help from outside world.

Many kingdoms had been more then willing to help in the beginning, but upon realising that Empire had little to offer they backed off.

Equestria was the only one still willing to help. And after the rather grim experience with other kingdoms, she could see why her advisor was reluctant of their help. She might have been of the same mind had she not met princess Celestia. She was certain that the kind rulers wish to help was a genuine one.

"You still think it was a mistake to interact with other nations advisor Stonecraft?" She inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Was it not?" Stonecraft sounded insulted by the question. Perhaps because it wasn't the first time she had asked it. "The Empire was built upon the virtues of kindness and friendship. Something outside world obviously lacks."

"That's not entirely true advisor. Equestria has been quite helpful so far."

"They and they alone, my Queen. And even then, one must question their motives." Having never met the Equestrian princess but having a misfortune of meeting rulers of the other nations, Stonecraft held no trust in foreigners.

"You are far to negative advisor. I must remind you of the virtues you just preached about." The Crystal queen's glare returned. "To doubt the kingdom that had already done so much for us, would be an insult for our own beliefs." The queen admonished a rather xenophobic pony as she moved away from the window.

"I hope that when the ambassador does come, you will be respectful towards him. I would not wish for him to think poorly of us." She told the elderly advisor as she moved pass him.

When the queen left, Stonecraft let out a breath of relief. The queen while young, could be terrifying if angered.

"_Far to independent." _ He thought. The previous queen was far more dependent on the council of advisor's while the young one was far more interested in ruling her way. The lack of experience was an obvious weakness in her decision.

"Perhaps when this little plan of hers fails, she will understand that it is best to listen to me."

Stonecraft mused as he left the room.

* * *

><p>A day has passed since her talk with the advisor and the queen was restless. She knew it would take time for Equestrian ambassador to come, as it was only a few days prior that she received a letter from princess Celestia. So in that regard she organised an impromptu court meeting with her subjects. Oh how she was regretting her decision now.<p>

"... And that's why I believe it would be better, if I received a pair of wings like one of those foreigner ponies I heard about."

Listening to the rambling pony She could not help but groan at the ridiculousness of the the complaints and favours her subjects were coming to her with.

The stories the expedition ponies brought with them from outside world in regards to different things they had seen, been spreading through the Empire like snow in frozen planes of the North. Some of them getting more exaggerated as the days went by.

If one didn't want wings, they wanted some sort of trinket that was sold in the foreign nations.

None realising that what was asked of her was ether beyond her powers or had to wait until Empires conditions improved.

"Well mister … " She paused, unsure of the ponies name.

"Falling Hoove." The crystal pony before her was fast to remind her, a hopeful look stretched across his face.

"Thank you. But we fear that we will have to deny your request mister Falling, as what you are asking of us is beyond our capabilities." Replied the Crystal queen trying not to sound exasperated as it was the fifth pony today asking for the same thing. _"It is as if they think of me as some sort of goddess."_

"But,but what of the crystal heart?" Stammered out a pony, serving to only farther annoy her.

"The heart serves as our protector mister Falling. Nether it or we are capable of changing your natural form." Anything else she could have told him was stopped by appearance of the guard pony in the entrance of the throne room.

Coming over to stand next to Fallen Hoove, the guard spoke as he bowed his head."Apologies for the intrusion my queen, but the ambassador from Equestria has just arrived."

"Thank you captain Sapphire." She turned to advisor Stonecraft standing beside her throne.

"Advisor would you inform the rest of our subjects that sadly we shall be unavailable to continue the court meeting today."

And upon a quick glance at the Fallen Hooves she added. " And have someone explain to them as to why some requests cannot be fulfilled."

"Off course my queen." Was his only reply before he ushered a stammering pony away.

* * *

><p>The queen had not needed to wait for long before her advisor returned with ambassador.<p>

Upon the first glance she had to admit that he was quite handsome albeit in exotic kind of way.

While his stance reminded her of the captain of the royal guards, there was something regal about it. He possessed an ash grey coat and a mane of obsidian black. While he approached the throne, she had briefly wondered as to why the magic of crystal heart's shimmer had no affect on his coat as it did on others who came into her empire. Dismissing the thought she continued to observe him.

His horn gave him his exotic look as it was curved beyond what she had seen so far in the unicorns of other nations. But what picked her curiosity the most was his cutie mark. A crown made of black crystals. _"Such a particular design."_

A cough had interrupted her thoughts as she noticed the two ponies looking at her.

While the advisor held quite a disapproving demeanour, the ambassador looked at her with the knowing smile. Both must have interpreted her actions in a completely different way. The smile of ambassador has struck quite a nerve within her as she recognized it as one she had seen in the past, during Gala celebrations when she had observed ponies of noble birth interacting with mares smitten by them.

Embarrassment and feminine fury weld up inside of her, but she knew she had already embarrassed herself enough for today to allow her emotions to make matters worse. As such she had put a neutral look upon her face and addressed the pony before her in the royal speech manners she was taught.

"We welcome you into the Crystal Empire ambassador. The help of Equestria is greatly appreciated." The look of her advisor has softened upon hearing her speak. So she was obviously doing a good job on the ethical part in the very least.

The dark unicorn bowed his head to show her some respect as his earlier smile had thankfully disappeared. "Equestria prides itself on helping others your Highness. It was only natural we would help you in this time of need." Something in the way he said it, had made her shiver. While Celestia sounded kind, he possessed a colder undertone around him. It seems it was naïve of her to believe that ambassador would be as kind as the princess was.

"And we are thankful for that ambassador?" she left the question hanging.

"It is Sombra, your Highness."


End file.
